Rekindled Fire - Oneshot scene
by Akiko Natsuko
Summary: Oneshot from a larger story (unpublished). Main storyline: Yata inherits the Red King's powers - this about how the relationship between Fushimi and Yata develops, sort of. Sorry for the poor summary. Disclaimer: I don't own K or its characters I am just borrowing them.Rated M for yaoi - boy/boy - don't like don't read.


This is my first attempt at writing proper yaoi so please be kind. Also this oneshot is a scene from a larger story I am working on, so if Fushimi and Yata seem ooc that is because of events earlier in the story.

K-K

Fushimi gently led Misaki into the bedroom, before carefully pushing the smaller teen down onto the bed and kneeling down quietly in front of him. Wide hazel eyes stared at him, a faint blush tinging his cheeks as he clutched his skateboard across his chest almost like a protective shield.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, knowing that the other teen was still overwhelmed by everything and that this new thing between them was only adding to the chaos engulfing him.

"I think so," Misaki replied hesitantly before his gaze sharpened abruptly, staring intently into deep azure eyes. "Did…did you mean it?" Fushimi ignored the stutter as he considered the question. Was Yata referring to his declaration that he wanted him to be his King? Or to their earlier kiss on the rooftop? Or both? Staring at the wary teen in front of him, he concluded that it was probably both – given the mess that Yata's life was at the moment he was going to be questioning everything.

"Every word," he replied firmly holding the other's gaze, a soft smile on his lips. "And every touch," he added, amused when Misaki's blush deepened in response. However, he was relieved when Misaki slowly released his tight hold on the skateboard and gently he reached for it. The other let him take it without hesitation and he carefully set it to one side before refocusing on Yata. Whilst he wanted to continue with their earlier activity, there was something more important that he needed to do before and he reached out to grasp one of Misaki's hands.

"I, Fushimi Saruhiko, swear to serve Yata Misaki the Red King for as long as I am able," he stated formally and he felt the other teen shiver at his words, hazel eyes swirling with fresh uncertainty.

"What about SCEPTER 4?" Yata asked as he took in the sincerity swimming in the blue orbs currently locked on him, and he wanted desperately to believe the others words.

"I have a feeling Munakata knows that I am going to do this," Fushimi muttered, slightly embarrassed that the Blue King had been able to read him so easily, even before he, himself was fully aware of what choice he was going to make. "I intend to resign tomorrow," he added and felt the tension slowly easing out of the other, and he quirked an eyebrow at the other, waiting for the other to decide what he wanted.

"You really want me to be your King?" Misaki asked still unsure, but the way his fingers tightened on Fushimi's hand indicated how much he wanted to accept the dark teen's words.

"I do," Fushimi replied firmly and finally he was rewarded by a small smile, and sudden warmth flared across their joined hands, crimson light spilling out of the smaller teen and across into him. He felt the clan bond settling across him in a low hum, and he sighed with pleasure as his world filled with crimson once more…but this time it was Misaki's beautiful crimson and he smiled at the sensation.

"Thank you," Misaki murmured as the crimson light faded away, and this time the smile he gaze was bigger and warmer, his eyes shining as he stared at Fushimi.

"I'm yours," Fushimi whispered getting lost in the sparkling hazel eyes watching him. Slowly he reached upwards, gently pulling Misaki's head towards him as he drew his new King into another kiss. The younger teen responded more confidently this time, although he still seemed content to let the other guide and dominate the kiss.

K

Slowly Fushimi rose from his crouched position, still maintaining the kiss as he gently nudged Misaki back onto the bed. Carefully guiding Yata down to rest against the pillows before pulling back slightly to look down at the teen below him. Yata's eyes were wide, his trademark beanie askew and his distinctive chestnut curls mussed messily as he stared upwards breathing heavily. With a teasing smile Fushimi nudged the beanie off completely, tossing it off the side of the bed before burying his fingers into the soft tresses.

"Is this what you want?" He purred watching intently for a response, and grinning triumphantly as a shudder of anticipation swept through the other. Teasingly he pulled back slightly, startling a low whimper of protest out of Misaki who promptly turned a deeper shade of red. "Should I take that as a yes?" Fushimi hummed as he tugged softly on the chestnut locks, smirking at the soft noise agreement that escaped.

Releasing his hold on the other's hair, he teasingly trailed a hand down Misaki's chest, smiling at the rapid heartbeat under his fingertips. Holding the other's gaze he slowly undid the distinctive red sweatshirt, before inching the white shirt up and over Misaki's head before pausing to appreciate the view. However, his eyes narrowed slightly at the pale spot near Yata's neck which marked the spot where his HOMRA crest had once been.

Shaking off his irritation he lent forward and began to trail soft kisses down Misaki's neck and onto his chest, delighted by the sharp intake of breath as he brushed against a hardening nipple. Mischievously he licked at it and Misaki gave a low moan, bucking against as his eyes widened, impossibly large in his flushed face and hazy with pleasure.

"Mi…sa…ki," Fushimi drawled out as he nipped lightly at the heaving chest, gently continuing to tease the other's nipples, enjoying the soft noises of enjoyment escaping from the other.

"Nuh…Saru.." Misaki whined out as he wiggled against the twin sensations, the pleasure driving his insane as he struggled to gather his thoughts. With trembling fingers he reached up to tug nervously at the others shirt, and feeling this Fushimi drew back to smile at the flustered teen. Quickly he removed the offending the shirt, before quirking his eyebrows in amusement as Misaki stared hungrily at his now exposed chest.

"Like what you see?" He taunted as he leant back into to capture Misaki's lips in a heated kiss, his hands trailing down the others sides before carefully moving across to loosen the others belt. At once the small teen tensed and Fushimi immediately drew back to look at him. "Do you want to stop?" He asked gently, waiting patiently for the other to answer.

"N-no," Misaki shook his head although he still looked nervous, and Fushimi still hesitated, reluctant to push too hard. Seeing this Misaki began to wiggle, reaching down to push at his loosened trousers and realising what the other was going Fushimi stepped back to give him room. Meeting warm brown eyes as Yata successfully pushed his trousers and boxers off the end of the bed, Fushimi slowly copied him, until he was standing over the bed completely naked. His eyes trailed hungrily of the teen reclined on the bed, and Misaki blushed temptingly as he felt the heated gaze travelling across his exposed skin.

"I want to make you mine," Fushimi said as he closed in on the other teen, his eyes intense as his gaze bore into Misaki's.

"Do it," Misaki whispered, a faint spark of fire appearing in his eyes and Fushimi licked his lips at the sight. Slowly he padded back towards the bed, towering over Misaki and leering down at him. Never looking away from Yata's gaze he climbed back onto the bed, deliberately nudging the other's legs apart with his knees.

Softly he resumed his trail of kisses from the beginning, hesitating over the pale spot on Misaki's neck for a moment as he considered. Narrowing his eyes he gave a small smirk before suddenly biting down on the spot, startling a sharp cry out of Misaki as the smaller teen arched off the bed, their bodies sparking with heat as they brushed against one another.

"What are you doing?" Yata demanded breathlessly as Fushimi sucked lightly on the spot for a long, moment, before leaning back to smugly admire his mark.

"I told you, I'm making you mine," he replied possessively before leaning back down to trail his tongue around the other's nipples, enjoying the breathless moan the action triggered. As his mouth trailed lower, he let his hands wander downwards, circling around to the other's back to gently caress buttocks. The other moaned appreciatively and he grinned, as he slowly moved his hands onwards, tracing patterns on the pale skin as he moved back to the front before plunging lower. A low keen escaped Yata as his hands brushed against the other's hardening erection, and he bit back groan of his own as the smaller teen bucked instinctively against him.

Delighted and aroused by the reaction, Fushimi trailed his fingers back along the length before gently pumping it, smiling at the needy moans escaping from Misaki as the other panted heavily. Leaving one hand in place, he slowly moved his other hand lower, gently running a teasing finger around Yata's hole, causing the smaller teen to hiss with pleasure. Misaki arched upwards at the sensation, and Fushimi hissed as their erections brushed against one another, distracted by the delicious shiver that shook Misaki at the intimate contact and the alluring way that the other was wiggling beneath him.

"Damn," he hissed at the erotic sight, before reaching clumsily for his bedside table, Misaki looking disappointed at the abrupt loss of contact even as he heaved in desperate breaths. With fumbling fingers, Fushimi reached into the top drawer and eagerly pulling out a tube of lubricant smiling as brown eyes widened in realisation. Misaki's watchful gaze turned heated as he watched the dark haired teen carefully coat his fingers before refocusing on him. "Are you sure?" Fushimi asked, praying that the other wouldn't back out now, not entirely sure that he was capable of holding back at this point.

"Yes," Misaki hissed almost desperately and Fushimi leant down to kiss him fiercely, distracting him as he slowly slid a finger inside the other. Walls clenched instinctively against the intrusion and he paused, deepening the kiss as he waited patiently until the other relaxed, allowing him to push in the rest of the way.

Listening for any protests he carefully wiggled the finger about before drawing it back and pushing it home again, repeating the action several times. Misaki moaned softly into the kiss at the sensation, the pleasure far outweighing the slight discomfort and oddness of having someone touching him there. Cautiously Fushimi pressed in again, this time with two fingers and Yata yelped slightly in pain. Pausing at the noise, Fushimi reached down with his other hand to tease at the erection that was brushing against his abdomen. Gently he stoked it, teasing the other and distracting him until Misaki relaxed again, allowing him to push both fingers in fully. The heat of the other sent sparks down to his own erection and he fought back a moan, as he gently plunged his fingers in and out, making scissor movements to carefully stretch the other. Once satisfied he repeated the process with three fingers, noting that Misaki made no protest this time, instead greeting the action with breathless moans that sent heat flooding through him.

"Now," Misaki demanded as he pulled back from the kiss, the combined stimulation from below driving him closer to the edge. He bucked against the fingers inside him, gasping as it tickled something deep inside him.

Fushimi chuckled at the hungry demand, slowly withdrawing his fingers and removing his hand from the other's erection and leaning back to wait. Dilated eyes glared up at him, recognising the teasing for what it was. Smiling and never wavering from the heated glare, he quickly lubricated his erection before slowly raising himself and carefully pressing the tip into Misaki's hole, pausing to let the other adjust.

"Just relax," he coached as he felt the other tensing reflexively against the intrusion, trembling slightly with the effort of holding himself back. Gently he resumed his ministrations of the other's erection to distract him and help him relax, and slowly he was able to press in deeper, continually watching for any sign of protest. Eventually he was fully sheathed, and he moaned at the sensation of the hot body surrounding him, but again he paused to let Misaki adjust. "Are you alright?" He asked slightly breathlessly, noting how hard the other was panting.

"I'm fine," Misaki managed to pant out, although it came out more as a moan as he shifted, causing Fushimi's cock to brush against his prostate. Gasping at the sensation, he wiggled trying to recreate and the leash on Fushimi's control slipped at the wanton action.

"Damn," he growled out and abruptly he smashed their lips together in a rough kiss, forcing his tongue inside as he began to move. Misaki gasped sharply at the roughness before the new movement made him moan out, it was painful, but in a good way and desperately he grasped at the taller teen, moulding their bodies closer together.

Fushimi felt the hands clenching hard against his skin and knew he would have bruises in the morning, the thought sending a jolt of pleasure through him. Thrusting harder, he deepened the kiss whilst speeding his stokes to Misaki's erection, the smaller teen crying out deliciously at the over-stimulation. It thrilled him to know that he was giving his new king pleasure, and smug in the knowledge that Misaki was all his.

He could feel himself unravelling fast, and breaking away from the kiss he moved his mouth back to the earlier mark. Without hesitation he bit down, harder than before and Misaki let out a wild cry, bucking against him as he was overwhelmed by the combination of pain and pleasure. He could taste copper in his mouth, and he jolted, his hand rough against the others erection as he forced himself in deeper.

"SARU!" Misaki cried out as he came undone, and Fushimi pulled back as the other teen came, watching the hazel eyes blow completely at the overwhelming pleasure as warmth seeped over his hand. Walls clenched around him as Yata sank back in a daze, and the sight of the other combined with increased tension sent him over the edge, and his seed spilled out into the other, causing a faint moan.

Panting heavily he waited until he was done before slowly pulling out of the other, dropping limply onto the bed beside Misaki. Silence reigned as both teens breathed heavily, trying to recover from the finale; the warmth of their bodies pressed together, comforting both of them.

K-K

"Misaki?" Fushimi asked once he'd managed to get his breathing back under control, forcing himself up onto one arm so that he could peer at the other. Misaki was still sprawled on his back, his eyes fixed on the ceiling as he struggled to calm down and the taller teen reached out to gently rub a hand down the other's arm. Slowly hazel eyes slid across to him, and he noticed that the pupils were still blown. Smiling he leant in and gently kissed the other, before leaning back to examine him, noting that the mark he'd left was still sluggishly bleeding and reaching out to gently wipe it with a finger. "We should get cleaned up, and then you can rest," he said gently, taking in the mess covering the other and knowing that he was in the same state.

"I'm tired," Misaki whispered, blinking as more awareness trickled into his eyes, his breathing finally settling into more normal patterns.

"I know but you can't sleep like that," Fushimi chided as he got stiffly to his feet, holding a hand out to the other teen who reluctantly accepted it allowing himself to be pulled up. Gently Fushimi guided the other teen to the bathroom, seeing the exhaustion in the other's face now that the pleasure was fading, he quickly pushed them both into the shower. Turning the shower on, he efficiently set about washing them both, Misaki seeming perfectly content to let the other do as he wanted as his eyes were drooping more now. "You can't sleep in the shower," Fushimi scolded lightly as Misaki slumped against him, a wide yawn escaping him as he buried his head into the wet chest.

Shaking his head as he felt the other getting heavier, he decided that they were clean enough for now and turned off the shower. With some difficulty he guided Misaki to the toilet, and pushed him down onto the seat as he wrapped a towel around him. Protesting sleepily Yata began to slowly dry himself, and relieved Fushimi hastily dried himself, realising that the other wasn't going to be awake for much longer. Sure enough the other began to tilt sidewards in his seat as soon as he was dry, and muttering a light curse Fushimi reached out to steady him.

Instead of being roused by the jolt, Misaki lent into the new warmth, his eyes drifting shut as sleep tugged on him. With a sigh and a small smile, Fushimi scooped the other teen up, relieved that the other was shorter than him and carefully carried him back into the bedroom.

Reaching the bed he quickly dumped the duvet on the floor as it would need to be washed, thankful that he had a top sheet and that it was warm enough to sleep without an extra cover. Pulling back the sheet he carefully laid the sleepy teen down, smiling as Yata instantly curled up with a sleepy murmur. Moving around to the other side of the bed he slipped in as well, pulling the sheet up to make sure they were both covered. He'd barely got settled before Misaki rolled over reaching for him, and he smiled softly as the smaller teen snuggled up against him, chestnut hair tickling his chin as the other buried his face against his chest.

"Good night Misaki," he whispered as he wrapped his arms possessively around his King, a sleepy hum tickling his chest as the other swiftly drifted off to sleep. Feeling content and happier than he had in years Fushimi quickly dozed off as well, Misaki's soft breathing lulling him into pleasant dreams.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Fushimi roused slowly the next morning feeling strangely warm, blinking he stared blankly at the ceiling for a moment before a soft noise made him tilt his head. Azure eyes widened as they landed on Misaki, and memory of the previous night came rushing back to him, a soft smile playing on his lips. The younger teen was still deeply asleep, snuggled tightly against him with his head nestled against his chest. Gently Fushimi reached down to stroke the messy chestnut tresses, his smile growing as a contented hum escaped the sleeping teen and he subconsciously snuggled tighter to him.


End file.
